Mono de seda
by SinnaeGrell
Summary: "Nathaniel y Lynn han cambiado de cuerpos, gracias a mí... ¿Te digo cómo revertirlo? Sólo tienes que tener sexo con alguno de los dos. Así es, así de fácil. Te lo dejo a tu criterio; ¿tener sexo con tu novia en el cuerpo de tu enemigo? ¿O tener sexo con tu enemigo en el cuerpo de tu novia? Tú decides si quieres joderles sus vidas para siempre o salvarlos."
1. No es una puta broma

**Personajes**: Castiel x Nathaniel/Lynn  
**Categoría**: Amour Sucré / My Candy Love  
**Género**: Humor-Drama.  
**Clasificación**: Mayores de 18  
**Advertencias**: Lemon.  
**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, (lógico) sino a ChinoMiko y a Beemov.  
**Portada**: BtRumple (Deviantart)

**_Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió mientras tomaba una ducha (?) Tendr_****_á tres o cuatro_** capítulos como máximo :a ~ Espero que les guste c:

* * *

No fue a clase. Al principio pensé que se había saltado las primeras horas, luego, durante el receso, me resigné. No había ido. Habíamos quedado en comer algo después de clases, pero dudé sobre si realmente pasaría, pues no parecía que Lynn diese señales de vida. Lo que me parecía raro era que tampoco había visto a Nathaniel rondando la escuela, siendo el delegaducho principal. No es que me interesara verlo… sólo me parecía extraño.

Al salir del instituto, comencé a caminar hacia la parada del autobús, pero escuché la voz de Nathaniel gritando mi nombre. Cuando volteé, lo vi con una expresión realmente desesperada en su rostro y algunas lágrimas queriendo salirse de sus cuencas. Cuando llegó hasta a mí, me tomó de los hombros.

–C-Castiel… –gimoteó –¡T-Tengo pene! –me dijo con una expresión de completo pánico e incomprensión.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, el entrecejo fruncido y la boca entreabierta. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza…? Ni siquiera supe si moverme o no, así que me mantuve viéndolo completamente confundido. En menos de tres segundos, Lynn llegó hacia donde nos encontrábamos, con la misma expresión que Nathaniel, aterrada, pero sin lagrimear y se plantó frente a mí.

–Y yo tengo estas… –gruñó Lynn, mientras tomaba sus pechos entre sus manos, de manera despreciativa, como si le dieran asco.

–¡No las toques! –gritó Nathaniel, quitando las manos de Lynn de sus propios senos.

–¡Y tú no toques esa cosa! –le regresó el grito Lynn, mientras señalaba la entrepierna de Nathaniel.

Justo en ese momento, estaba muy confundido y no sabía qué decir. Seguí mirándolos como si fueran alguna clase de insectos asquerosos. Cuando reaccioné, retrocedí un paso.

–¿Qué puta broma se traen entre manos? –les gruñí, molesto.

–¡No es una maldita broma Castiel, tengo el cuerpo de Nathaniel y…! –gritó Nathaniel, pero Lynn le interrumpió, desesperada.

–¡Cambiamos nuestros cuerpos! –dijo ella.

Los miré en silencio, con la misma expresión de hacía poco.

–No me vengan con estupideces, no estoy de humor. –les dije con desprecio y me di la vuelta para irme.

Pero apenas me volteé, Nathaniel me tomó del brazo y, antes de que comenzara a gritar de nuevo, él habló primero.

–¡Pregúntame lo que quieras! –me dijo con nerviosismo. –¡Por favor, Castiel, te digo que soy Lynn! Pregúntame cualquier cosa que sólo sepamos nosotros.

Lo miré con desesperación. ¿Su broma iba a ir tan lejos? Bien, si así lo querían, entonces habría que ponerlos al margen.

–Vale. –le dije sonriendo. –¿Cuándo lo hicimos por primera vez?

Nathaniel se quedó callado y con su rostro completamente rojo. Miré a Lynn de reojo y alcancé a ver una mirada confundida. Nathaniel respondió luego de un segundo.

–¡Ni siquiera lo hemos hecho! –gritó molesto.

–Bien. –contesté. –¿Y qué sí hemos hecho? –le sonreí.

–¡Idiota! N-No quiero decir algo así…

–Entonces me voy y su broma se acaba. –le gruñí.

–¡No, no! –gritó Nathaniel, pero al ver mi expresión, suspiró. –D-De acuerdo… Hemos… –miró a Lynn, que seguía confundida, y luego murmuró algo ininteligible. –Usado… las manos y… la l-lengua… y… b-bueno… esas cosas…

–¿Dónde? –le pregunté, ahora con algo de duda.

–¿N-No puedes preguntar otro tipo de cosas…?

–No. Precisamente por esto es que debo preguntarlas. Lynn no contaría esto a nadie. Menos a ti, Nathaniel.

–Que no soy… –suspiró y luego chasqueó la lengua, hundiéndose entre sus hombros. –Lo hicimos en el gimnasio, en mi casa, en tu departamento… Y casi en el sótano de la escuela… –susurró incómodo y, entonces, comencé a ponerme nervioso.

Sólo Lynn sabría eso. Pero… ¿por qué se lo diría a Nathaniel?

–¿Ya nos crees? –preguntó Lynn con algo de molestia y frustración.

Guardé silencio y pensé un poco. No, no era posible. Era estúpido el solo pensar la posibilidad de creerles. Lo más lógico es que se estuviesen divirtiendo intentando verme la cara de idiota. ¿Pero por qué lo harían?

–No. Te toca a ti. –miré a Lynn y ella asintió, con los brazos cruzados. –¿A dónde fuimos con Lysandro el día en que escuchamos cantar a Debrah por primera vez?

–Al restaurante-bar frente a la gasolinera de la calle quinta. No recuerdo el nombre, pero pedimos alitas con salsa picante y una jarra de té. Debrah cantó cuatro canciones; su guitarrista tenía una acústica y una Jackson Soloist blanca, lo sé porque me lo dijiste aquella noche. Debrah llevaba puesta una chamarra de cuero negra y unos pantalones blancos. Cuando terminó de cantar, habló un poco con el gerente del lugar y luego se sentó con nosotros. –me contestó con seriedad.

Volví a quedarme callado, pero ahora con la boca abierta. El único que podría saber eso era Lysandro… y Lynn se llevaba bien con él. Cabía la posibilidad de que Lysandro le hubiese contado… No, la memoria de Lysandro no daba para eso. Pero, ¿por qué mierda sabía eso ella?

–¿Qué más? Pregúntame cualquier cosa. Anda. –me incitó Lynn.

Tuve que pensar en algo que sólo supiéramos los dos. Y lo recordé. Algo muy estúpido, que Nathaniel nunca se lo contaría a nadie, por ningún motivo…

–¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y comprábamos helados frente al parque del vecindario ? –Le pregunté. Lynn asintió, aunque me pareció tonto. Parecía como si estuviese creyéndome aquella broma. –Bueno… Un día, Amber se enfermó y fuimos nosotros dos a comprar uno. Y a mí se me cayó el mío y comencé a llorar… –le expliqué y, mientras "Lynn" parecía recordar, se comenzó a tensar. –¿Qué hiciste entonces para que dejara de llorar? –le pregunté con molestia. Ah, no quería recordar eso, pero era la única opción… Pero… ¡¿Por qué mierdas les seguía el juego?!

–Mierda, Castiel…–gruñó. –Te besé… –susurró. –Y dejaste de llorar… ¡Pero éramos unos niños, no teníamos más de siete u ocho años! –comenzó a excusarse al ver la mirada de "Nathaniel".

Otra vez me quedé callado. Eso sólo lo sabía Nathaniel. ¿Cambio de cuerpos? Por favor, eso no era… posible… ¿verdad? Comencé a sudar frío, mientras mis manos temblaban lentamente.

–Créenos, Castiel. No es una maldita broma. –me dijo Nathaniel. ¿O Lynn…? –Nosotros… apenas nos lo creemos. Incluso vomité del susto…

–Yo también... –coincidió Lynn. –No podía dejar de llorar y tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar…

–V-Vale, les… les creo. –les respondí, mientras ponía mi mano sobre mi cara, para mover mi cabello y echarlo atrás. –¡No, no! Esperen, ¿cómo carajo pasó esto? ¡Si no me dan una respuesta lógica me largo de aquí porque comienzan a ser un dolor en el culo!

–¡Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos! –dijo Nathaniel. –¡Saludé a Nathaniel en la mañana, pero apenas toqué su mano y cambiamos de cuerpo! –me explicó con rapidez.

–Los dos entramos en pánico y nos escondimos en los baños de la escuela…

–¿Me tocaste los senos, Nathaniel? –gritó… Nathaniel.

–¡Obviamente sí! ¿Qué mierda esperabas? ¡No podía creérmelo!

–¡Eres un…! –le gritó… ¿Nathaniel? Comenzaba a confundirme demasiado.

–¡De acuerdo, basta de gritos, que estamos en la puta calle! –les reprendí. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué hacemos? –me preguntó Lynn, bueno, "Nathaniel" en el cuerpo de Lynn.

–¿Y cómo mierda quieres que yo lo sepa? –le gruñí, mientras me sobaba las sienes. Me estaba doliendo la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, mi celular comenzó a vibrar, indicio de que me habían mandado un mensaje. Lo abrí rápidamente; primero pensé en ignorarlo, pues era un mensaje largo, pero cuando leí el principio, seguí. Cuando terminé de leerlo, palidecí. Tardé unos segundos en pillar del todo lo que decía… Es que todo era tan…

–No… No me estén jodiendo. –susurré.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lynn, en el cuerpo de Nathaniel.

–Esto… Es una puta broma, ¿verdad? –les pregunté a los dos. –Por favor, díganme que es una jodida broma de mal gusto y acábenla ahora mismo, porque no es para nada graciosa.

–¿De qué hablas…? ¡No es una broma, Castiel! –me dijo Nathaniel, en el cuerpo de Lynn.

–Hablo de esto. –le gruñí y les mostré el celular, para que pudiesen leer el mensaje. Cuando terminaron, los dos se quedaron callados y con los rostro pálidos. –Es su última oportunidad; díganme que es una puta broma y acabemos de una vez con esto. –les pedí con algo de nervios.

–Castiel… –me dijo Nathaniel, mientras me tocaba el hombro ligeramente. –No es una broma.

Con mi mano derecha, froté mi frente, mis sienes y en general mi rostro, para intentar relajarme un poco. Suspiré y volví a leer el mensaje. Venía de un número "desconocido".

"_Hola, Castiel. Como te habrás dado cuenta, Nathaniel y Lynn han tenido un desafortunado "accidente", ocasionado por mí, un fiel servidor que quiere joderte la vida un poco. Nunca sabrás quién o qué soy, pero con esto vamos a quedar a mano por algo que hiciste hace tiempo, a menos que quieras que algo peor suceda. Te explico, Castiel. Nathaniel, tu preciado enemigo, ahora está atrapado en el cuerpo de tu noviecita. Por eso mismo, Lynn está en el de él. ¡Qué divertido! ¿A que sí? Pero esa no es la mejor parte, no. ¿Sabes cómo revertirlo? ¡Yo sí! Mira, es muy sencillo… Sólo tienes que tener sexo con alguno de los dos. Así es, así de fácil. Te lo dejo a tu criterio; ¿tener sexo con tu novia en el cuerpo de tu enemigo? ¿O tener sexo con tu enemigo en el cuerpo de tu novia? Las dos opciones son muy divertidas. Pero, cuidado… Si no lo haces hoy, su cambio de cuerpos será irreversible y quedarán atrapados en el cuerpo del otro por siempre. Tú decides si quieres joderles sus vidas para siempre o salvarlos._"

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, incapaces de articular siquiera una sola palabra. Abríamos la boca pero la cerrábamos al instante.

–Tienes que hacerlo. –escuché la voz de Nathaniel; era Lynn la que me hablaba.

–¿Qué? –gruñí–No es tan fácil… Yo… ¿Cómo podría decidir algo así? ¡Mierda!

–¡Eh, que tengo el cuerpo de tu novia, no toques el mío! –gritó Lynn. Bueno, gritó Nathaniel.

–¿Entonces prefieres estar consciente de que te estoy follando? ¿Quieres sentir mi puto pene adentro de ti? ¿No, verdad? Entonces, cállate y déjame pensar. –le gruñí con algo de desesperación.

–Mierda, es cierto… –susurró el cuerpo de Lynn.

–Carajo, ¿por qué siquiera estoy considerándolo…? –murmuré con nervios.

–Castiel… –escuché la voz de Lynn. –Tienes que hacerlo. Aunque me dé asco siquiera pensar cualquiera de las dos posibilidades… Debes hacerlo. Lynn… no puede vivir mi vida.

–¿Qué…?

–Yo… –suspiró. –Mi familia es… difícil de tratar. Ya sabes, Castiel… No quiero que Lynn pase por algo así. Decide. Y pronto…

–Mierda… –gruñí de nuevo.

Estaba frustrado. ¿Tenía que hacerlo, cierto? Mierda… Habría preferido muchas cosas antes de tener que decidir eso… Me puse a pensar. Si lo hacía con Nathaniel, en el cuerpo de Lynn… ¿estaría quitándole la virginidad a Lynn? No quería que eso pasara, pero era mi "novia" o algo así… prefería hacerlo con su cuerpo, pero… estaría Nathaniel sintiendo todo aquello. Sería muy, muy difícil de sobrellevar algo así… Y si lo hiciera con Lynn, en el cuerpo de Nathaniel, estaría "protegiendo" la virginidad de Lynn y aun así estaría haciéndolo con ella, pero con el cuerpo de Nathaniel, aunque él no recordaría ni sentiría nada… Mierda, era difícil.

–Castiel. –escuché la voz de Nathaniel.

–¿Qué quieres, imbécil? Estoy intentando pensar. –le gruñí y luego vi su mirada decaída… oh…–¡Mierda! Lo siento, Lynn, pensé que eras… ya sabes… la puta costumbre de que nadie cambie de cuerpos… –reí con ironía.

–No importa… Yo… –balbuceó un poco y luego se acercó a mi oído. –E-Estoy… en mis días fértiles… –susurró con un volumen muy moderado y al separarse de mí, suspiré. Mierda, todo se ponía más complicado.

–¿Entonces? –le gruñí. –¿Quieres que lo haga… con el cuerpo del delegado? –Nathaniel asintió. –Mierda… Lynn. –miré al cuerpo de Lynn y luego chasqué la lengua. –Nathaniel. –corregí. –No creas que es por gusto ni algo así. Pero… creo que… ya tomé la decisión. –murmuré con algo de asco.

–Joder… Qué puto asco… –susurró Nathaniel, en el cuerpo de… ah, mierda.

–Que te den. –le gruñí y suspiré. –A ver, sólo para no confundirme… ¿Cómo les llamo? Me toca los cojones eso de llamarles con el nombre del otro.

–Frente a otros, llámanos como los demás nos llamarían. Cuando estemos solos, a mí dime Nathaniel. –dijo el cuerpo de Lynn. –Y a ella, Lynn.

–Vaya mierda esta…

–Entonces… –dijo Lynn. No me acostumbraba al hecho de escuchar la voz de Nathaniel, sabiendo que es ella.

–Entonces… –le secundó Nathaniel.

–Pues me follo al delegado… –gruñí con una mueca de desprecio. –Es decir, al cuerpo de Nathaniel… Joder, que suena más grotesco así.

–Sí… –me secundaron los dos.

–Espera, ¿por qué? ¿No prefieres hacerlo con mi cuerpo? –me preguntó Lynn.

–Eres virgen, idiota. Además, no quiero que el imbécil éste esté sintiéndome… –le contesté ya bastante cansado de toda esa situación.

Lynn guardó silencio y Nathaniel pareció tener un escalofrío. Nos quedamos callados unos minutos bastante incómodos.

–Entonces… –repitió Nathaniel, como hacía un momento.

–Mi casa está sola… –les murmuré. –Y el mensaje decía que si hoy no lo hacíamos…

–Ya, vale… –dijo Lynn. Acomodó los mechones rubios de su cabeza y se acercó a mí. –V-Vamos…

–Y yo me quedo aquí, bien, gracias. Vete a follarme, Castiel. –escuché la voz de Lynn.

–No me toques los cojones Nathaniel. Que no te golpeo porque tienes el cuerpo de Lynn. –gruñí.

–Pobre de ti que me hagas daño. Si no puedo caminar después de "eso", te voy a dar la golpiza de tu vida y me importa un carajo qué imagen dé. –me avisó Nathaniel. A decir verdad, con la voz de Lynn, no sonaba tan agresivo como debería de sonar. De hecho, me sorprendía el solo hecho de ver que se alteraba.

–Te voy a dejar inválido si me pega la gana. –le contesté irritado y vi cómo Lynn se tensaba. –Bromeaba, tonta.

–Vale… –susurró su "masculina" voz. –Pues venga… Que esto tiene que hacerse hoy…

Asentí y comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la estación, mientras Nathaniel y Lynn me seguían, en los cuerpos del otro.

–¿Tú qué haces, animal? –le pregunté a Nathaniel.

–Tengo que ir a casa de Lynn... Una chica no debe quedarse sola en la calle.

–Gracias, Nathaniel. –escuché la voz del delegado… mierda, todo era tan confuso.

Cuando subimos al autobús, nos sentamos en la parte de atrás. El cuerpo de Lynn, es decir, Nathaniel, fue el primero en bajarse del bus, pero antes de irse, me susurró al oído un "_Disfrútalo, porque será la única vez, idiota…"_. Bah, como si quisiera siquiera hacerlo…

Pasamos el rato en silencio y Lynn tomó mi mano. No supe si alejarla o no, porque… bueno, venga, era la mano de Nathaniel, del delegado de mierda, del idiota sumiso… pero era Lynn en el interior. Todo era tan jodidamente confuso. Lo único que quería, era que todo fuese un sueño o que, por lo menos, al final, antes de meterme en el cuerpo de Nathaniel, me dijese un _"¡Eh, que era una broma!"_… Con eso me bastaba. Pero mientras más cerca estábamos de mi departamento, más me hacía a la idea de que iba en serio… Y que el puto universo me estaba dando de ostias mentales…

* * *

**_AJKNSDASd que tal? :a_**

**_Tarde un dia en terminar este capitulo uwu~ Al principio no sabia como hacerlos reaccionar, pero creo que tuvieron el tiempo necesario para procesarlo cuando estaban en el servicio del insti (?) ~_**

**_En fin! Pronto subo la continuacion c: ~ Nos leemos 3_**


	2. Una mierda de día

_** Me tarde un dia en actualizar uwu Soy una buena fanfictioner ahora? ;/w/; Ok ya! Pero vale, que este capitulo tiene lemon y eso es algo que se me facilida demasiado xD! En fin! Espero que les guste y que no se confundan por los de los cambios de cuerpo xD**_

* * *

No supe por qué estaba en esa situación. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así…? Además, ¿quién o qué tenía el poder para lograr que dos personas cambiasen de cuerpo así como así? Era tan increíble; tan ilógico… Pero era real. De verdad estaba ocurriendo. Y ya había tomado mi decisión, por el bien de Lynn y, bueno, de Nathaniel, también… Mierda…

–No puedo creer que esto… esté pasando… –escuché la voz de Nathaniel, que en realidad era Lynn por dentro.

–Yo tampoco estoy cómodo con esto… Pero… mierda, al parecer es necesario… –gruñí.

Lynn se sentó sobre mi cama, luego de entrar a mi habitación y, antes de que me diera cuenta, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Se echaba los mechones rubios hacia atrás. Algo me hizo sentir muy mal… El hecho de ver el cuerpo de Nathaniel llorando con tanta desesperación me era irreal. Si bien no me agradaba y no nos hablábamos desde el incidente de Debrah, no era para tanto como para disfrutar ver su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y afligido. No lo detestaba tanto. Sólo un poco… Además, no era sólo por él que algo me hacía sentir incómodo, sino también por Lynn. Ella debía de estar agobiada con todo eso.

Me senté a su lado y, aunque era el cuerpo del delegado, le abracé, pues Lynn estaba dentro de ese cuerpo. Aun me parecía absurdo e increíble toda esa situación, sin embargo… era consciente de que era real. Era estúpidamente ilógico, pero era verdad… Comencé a sentir náuseas por todos lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Era demasiada presión psicológica… Pero, obviamente, nunca dejaría que se notara.

–Después de que todo esto ocurra… –me habló. –No podré mirarlos a los ojos… Ni a ti ni a Nathaniel…

–No te sientas tan especial… No eres la única.

–Castiel…–me volteó a ver, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. –¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser novios? Es decir… hasta ahora, no hemos tenido ningún compromiso y sólo nos divertimos… pero, ¿llevaste a querer serlo?

Guardé silencio. No supe qué contestarle sin herir sus sentimientos. No sabía qué era lo que sentía Lynn por mí y por eso mismo tampoco sabía con certeza cuál era la respuesta más apropiada. Lynn me gustaba, pero de una manera… diferente a como quería a Debrah. Lynn y yo nos llevábamos muy bien y teníamos "privilegios", sin embargo, nunca sentí por ella algo más que amistad.

–No tenía planeada una relación. –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió contestarle.

–Me alegra. –dijo al fin, mientras suspiraba. –Yo tampoco. –me sonrió ligeramente.

Nos quedamos callados. Lynn acomodó sus mechones ajenos y luego me miró, ya más calmada y sin llorar.

– No sabes cómo se siente todo esto… Quiero volver a mi cuerpo, Castiel… Mientras más rápido pase esto…

–Sí, lo sé… –suspiré, interrumpiéndola, algo agobiado. –Venga, entonces…

Tragué saliva y tomé aire, antes de acercarme a Lynn y besar los labios de Nathaniel. Era diferente; eran más delgados y su boca era un poco más grande a la de Lynn, sin embargo, la sensación era bastante parecida; placentera, como cualquier beso normal, dejando de lado, claro, que era la boca de Nathaniel.

Sin abrir los ojos, recorrí su cuello y comencé a levantarle la camisa, recordando que no había unos redondos y pequeños pechos debajo de ésta… Y aunque llegué a pensar en hacer todo eso lo más rápido y seco que se pudiera, me resigné a que no era tan fácil. No era como decir "_¡Eh, sólo tengo que meterte la polla y listo!_". Aunque me parecía imposible, tenía que, vamos… ponerme duro, aunque fuese sólo un poco…

Me quité la camiseta y recorrí con los ojos el torso de Nathaniel. Llevé mi mano a su entrepierna, luego de agarrar valor y Lynn hizo lo mismo conmigo. Al parecer, quiso tomar el control y me recostó sobre la cama. Abrió el zipper de mi pantalón y bajó sin vergüenza alguna mi ropa interior, mientras yo le miraba bastante nervioso. Técnicamente, me la iba a chipar un hombre…

–Al menos intenta disfrutarlo… –escuché su voz y suspiró, antes de comenzar a tocarme con determinación.

Si bien, al inicio no estaba para nada excitado, todo se tornó diferente cuando comenzó a chupármelo. Se sentía diferente a cuando lo hacía Lynn con su boca… Cuando mi miembro comenzó a crecer, Lynn se alejó rápidamente con una expresión confundida.

–¿Qué…? –le gruñí algo molesto, por haberse detenido.

–¡Pal…! ¡Palpitó! –dijo asustada y, con torpeza, bajó las prendas inferiores que llevaba puestas.

Me quedé callado. No supe exactamente qué hacer; si reír, molestarme, sentir asco o incomodidad.

Lynn tomó el pene de Nathaniel entre sus manos y me miró con una expresión entre sorprendida, divertida y asustada.

– Siempre tuve curiosidad de cómo sentían los hombres…–rio nerviosamente, mientras comenzaba a masturbarse. – Se siente… raro.

Le miré perplejo. Lynn parecía tomárselo a la ligera, pero logré notar que temblaba de pies a cabeza por los nervios. Continuó subiendo y bajando la mano y le miré en silencio. Ya había visto en algunas ocasiones a Lynn masturbándose… pero, carajo, ¡en su cuerpo! ¡no en el de alguien más…! Nunca en mi vida había imaginado que llegaría a ver a Nathaniel masturbándose frente a mí… Era Lynn, pero seguía siendo el cuerpo del delegado…

–Palpita… –dijo sorprendida. –¿Es normal? ¿Es esto lo que sienten?

–Sí…

–Qué divertido… –sonrió nerviosa y luego me vio. –L-Lo siento… me distraje.

Y después de decirme eso, volvió a su tarea pausada entre mis piernas. Mientras sentía su lengua y labios, comencé a pensar algo importante; ¿la lastimaría? Tenía que "prepararla"… ¿verdad? Tenía un bote pequeño de lubricante en mi cómoda que usaba de vez en vez cuando me masturbaba. No podía creer que iba a hacer algo así… Alejé a Lynn con algo de lentitud para poder buscar el frasco y, mientras ella me miraba, me sonrió de una forma extraña.

–Es más fácil con la boca… siendo hombre. –dijo con algo de incomodidad. –Los hombres tienen la garganta más profunda…

No respondí nada… pero sí lo había notado. Lo que me irritaba… era que no me desagradaba en absoluto la sensación, a pesar de ser el cuerpo de Nathaniel…

Cuando encontré el frasco, se lo di a Lynn, bastante incómodo.

–Ya sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad? –le dije después de ver una mirada confundida en su rostro. –Yo no pienso hacerlo. –le gruñí, con una mueca de disgusto. Lynn asintió.

No quise ver, pero no pude evitar observar cómo abría el bote y con torpeza dejaba escurrir el líquido transparente sobre sus dedos y su esfínter.

Lynn se acomodó de manera que quedara de rodillas, mientras se sostenía con el codo del brazo izquierdo y con los dedos de la mano derecha, comenzaba a penetrarse lentamente. Le miré en silencio y comencé a sentirme incómodo al escuchar un par de gemidos ahogados casi inaudibles. Era extraño, pero… de alguna forma… comenzaba a gustarme esa vista. Quizá por el hecho de poder ver a "Nathaniel" en esa situación tan sexual y poco imaginable en él. Podía ver su rostro rojo, mordiéndose los labios y lamiendo sus comisuras, mientras sacaba y metía dos dedos en su parte trasera… no pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó un tercer dedo y tragué saliva al sentir mi pene palpitando.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a sentirme ansioso. Tenía curiosidad por hacerlo con un hombre, pero el hecho de saber que era con el cuerpo de Nathaniel me sacaba un poco de contexto…

–Creo que… y-ya está bien… –escuché a Lynn y me acerqué a "ella".

Sacó sus dedos y se acomodó con ambos antebrazos sosteniéndole sobre el colchón.

–D-De acuerdo… –la escuché balbucear. –Por favor… Hazlo rápido… Quiero que todo esto termine ya…

Tragué saliva. Tomé mi pene con la mano derecha y, mientras con la izquierda sostenía el trasero de "Nathaniel", empecé a empujar sobre su esfínter. No necesité más lubricante; con el que tenía puesto "Lynn" era suficiente.

–Esto es tan raro… –susurró. –Pensar en t-todo esto… me marea…

–Haz lo que me dijiste. Al menos intenta disfrutarlo…

Y comencé a adentrarme en "su" cuerpo. Lynn gimió ahogadamente y… aunque intenté hacerlo lento, no pude hacerlo al sentirme tan… jodidamente bien. El calor, la estrechez, el morbo… la situación completa era excitante. Lo más probable es que estuviese volviéndome loco… Escuché un "_Más lento_" y, como pude, me controlé para no lastimarle. Cuando estuve dentro por completo, comencé a moverme lentamente, reprimiendo las ganas de acelerar. Lynn no era de esas chicas que gemía mucho y, en ese momento, lo agradecí, pues me sería aún más extraño escuchar gemidos y jadeos completamente sexuales provenientes de la boca de Nathaniel.

Al principio, mis movimientos eran lentos y cuidadosos, pero conforme me era más sencilla la entrada, comencé a acelerar el ritmo.

Debía admitir que, aunque había tenido sexo ya con varias mujeres… ninguna vez se sintió tan bien como en ese momento. A pesar de que era el cuerpo de Nathaniel, yo…

No. Quizá era eso. El morbo de follármelo sabiendo que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, sería completamente imposible. El morbo de ver el cuerpo de Nathaniel sudando, jadeando, gimiendo y moviendo sus caderas para que me adentrase más profundo… El morbo de follarme a Nathaniel, al delegado perfecto, al chico que, frente a los demás, parecía una blanca paloma. Sí, era el morbo… Era por eso que estaba tan excitado. Pero no me importó. Había llegado al punto en que me importaba una mierda e me dejé llevar. Lynn comenzó a gemir más audiblemente, aunque moderadamente, cuando mis estocadas empezaron a ser más fuertes y profundas.

–¿Se siente bien…? –le preguntó en un jadeo. Ah, puto morbo…

–S-Sí… A pesar… de toda esta s-situación… ¡A-Ah! Joder, Castiel… Duele un poco… N-No seas tan… cabrón… y acaba rápido…

Sonreí con complacencia. Entonces, ¿los hombres también disfrutaban tanto de esa forma? Morbo, morbo, morbo… Jodido y magnífico morbo.

Ya no me importó. Aumenté el ritmo y comencé a jadear, al sentir que pronto llegaría al orgasmo. El sudor me recorría la espalda y el abdomen. Mis manos temblaban por el placer y mis labios empezaban a hincharse un poco debido a los mordía y lamía de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Lynn se estaba masturbando, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo… Sentía cerca el orgasmo y apresuré las penetraciones, demasiado excitado como para importarme poco lo que Lynn había dicho… Y entonces ella gimió audiblemente, como si algo la hubiese hecho sentir un repentino placer. Todo pasó en menos de tres segundos; me miró asustada y…

–¡CASTIEL! –me gritó desgarradoramente, al mismo tiempo que me obligó a salir de su interior y se cubrió con las cobijas de la cama, hasta el cuello, en completo pánico.

–¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, Lynn?!

–¡Lynn mis pelotas! ¡Que soy yo, estúpido! –me volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y dos cables de mi cabeza hicieron contacto, haciéndome entender lo que ocurría…

–¡Mierda! –grité con el rostro pálido y, como pude, tomé mi pantalón del piso y salí corriendo.

Cuando llegué al baño, cerré la puerta apresuradamente y me toqué la cara con ambas manos, frotando desenfrenadamente mis sienes, frente y mejillas.

–Ahí va mi erección. –jadeé con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente.

Todo había sido tan repentino… ¡¿Por qué mierda había pasado eso?! Como pude, me puse el pantalón, mientras escuchaba a Nathaniel decir una y otra vez "¡Mierda!" desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y no sabía si estaba realmente cagado del susto o del enojo. Había estado a punto de llegar… y había comenzado a disfrutarlo. ¡Estúpida situación de mierda!

Agarré aire y salí del baño, para encontrarme con Nathaniel terminando de ponerse los zapatos. Cuando me miró, su rostro enrojeció por completo e hizo una mueca de ira.

–¡Ni una maldita palabra, Castiel! –me gritó y siguió terminando de acomodarse la ropa.

Me quedé callado. Tampoco tenía planeado decir algo… Cuando Nathaniel terminó de cambiarse, me lanzó una mirada completamente hastiada o avergonzada. Y se fue sin decirme nada… Dejé salir el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones y me senté sobre la cama, ahora más tranquilo. Escuché cómo la puerta de entrada era cerrada de golpe y suspiré.

Ah… de verdad que debí de haber hecho algo muy jodido como para merecer eso…

Aunque intenté llamarle a Lynn, no contestaba su celular y, la verdad, yo no tenía humor para rogarle. Estaba realmente… agobiado. Es decir, no todos los días pasa algo como eso… Técnicamente, me había follado a Nathaniel… Y, lo peor de todo era que… me había gustado. Por morbo o por lo que fuera, pero debía admitirme a mí mismo que eso había sido lo mejor que había sentido en mi puta vida. Y vaya que había sentido cosas jodidamente buenas... Pero ninguna se comparaba. Definitivamente… sentí la necesidad de querer intentarlo de nuevo. Y realmente no supe si sería lo mismo con cualquier otro hombre… Pero necesitaba volver a sentirlo. Realmente lo necesitaba…

* * *

**_Que taaaal?_**

**_La verdad que tenia planeado que Nath y Su regresaran a su cuerpo DESPUES de tener sexolin~ Pero una amiga me convencio y, bueno, tambien tenia ganas de hacerlos sufrir un poquitin y de dejar a Castiel frustrado por no poder "terminar" aquel asunt ~_**

**_En fin! Espero que les haya gustado xD! El proximo capitulo sera mas historia/trama... Y posiblemente, Castiel se ponga algo... diferente e/v/e ~_**

**_Bueno, ya! Nos leemos!_**


	3. Insatisfacción

**_Esta vez tarde 3-4 dias en actualizar uwu Estoy en examenes asi que no puedo subir capitulos nuevos muy seguido de mis fics ;w; (Cronicas de una ironia y otros por ahi en Amor-yaoi) En fin! Espero que este les guste y... quiza me matan un poquitin por lo que hice con Castiel xD... Hago mencion de otra pareja (nunca la adivinaran *sarcasmo*) y bueno... Alexy no es un dulce de leche, aviso :3 Bueno, ya, a leer uwu _**

* * *

Pasó poco más de una semana desde aquel día… Todo ese tiempo no fue para nada cómodo. Cuando pasaba por los pasillos y me topaba con Lynn, ambos agachábamos la cabeza y seguíamos caminando. Con Nathaniel era lo mismo. Pero… diferente. Porque me llegaban imágenes a la cabeza y recordaba sensaciones. Y siempre que esos recuerdos invadían mi mente, no podía evitar pensar en que quería repetirlo. Me sentía demasiado estúpido y bastante incómodo. Siempre lo había hecho con mujeres y siempre me había gustado, pero desde el día de aquel accidente… ya no sabía qué pensar. Definitivamente me había gustado hacerlo, a pesar de toda aquella circunstancia de mierda que aún no lograba creerme. Pero había sucedido. Y mi cuerpo me lo pedía de nuevo, aunque intentara reprimirme y pensar en otra cosa.

–Alexy. –le hablé mientras estábamos en clase de deporte.

–¿Hm? –me preguntó con desinterés, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y tomaba agua de una botella.

–¿Tú lo has hecho con hombres, cierto?

Alexy terminó de beber su agua tranquilamente y suspiró, antes de voltear a verme con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¿Buscas consejos? –se burló un poco y, al ver mi cara seria, cambió su expresión.

–Y… ¿eres de los que está abajo o arriba? –ignoré sus comentarios.

–Suelo estar abajo… pero soy versátil. ¿Por qué lo preguntas…?

–¿Quieres hacerlo? –le sonreí de lado y Alexy me miró confundido.

–Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

–No. Voy en serio.

–Hmm… –balbuceó un poco, mientras fruncía el entrecejo y después me miró. –Vale, pero no entiendo por qué tan de repente sales con eso… Si es una broma, te dejo una nueva cara.

–No es broma. Sólo quiero hacerlo. –le respondí con simpleza y él me miró todavía con duda.

No supe exactamente por qué hice eso. Me llevaba muy bien con Alexy y su hermano pero nunca había llegado a imaginar siquiera la posibilidad de hacerlo con alguno de los dos, aunque Armin no fuese gay. O no que yo supiera. Sin embargo, la necesidad me estaba carcomiendo, aunque nunca lo demostraría. Sabía que con Nathaniel sería imposible y excesivamente incómodo, así que ni siquiera lo pensé. Ni siquiera me imaginaba su reacción cuando se lo insinuara. Posiblemente pensaría que me estaba volviendo loco…

Y posiblemente lo estaba, como para pensar en hacerlo con Alexy. Me agradaba, sí, pero… ¿tener sexo con él? Estaba perdiendo los estribos, aunque en el fondo, realmente no me importaba. No estaba haciendo algo realmente malo. Quería volver a sentirlo… Y al parecer, a Alexy también le gustaba… Así que no veía el problema.

Saliendo del instituto, Alexy me dijo que estaría bien al día siguiente, pues lo tendría libre, aunque su mirada seguía siendo de confusión e incredulidad. Supuse que no me creía y me iba a seguir el "juego" hasta que yo dijese "_Era broma, capullo_", o algo así… Era cabrón, pero no para tanto.

Como esperaba, al día siguiente, Alexy volvió a preguntarme si hablaba en serio. ¿Tan raro era lo que le había propuesto? Era sólo sexo. Cuando salimos de la escuela, nos despedimos de Armin, quien se extrañó de que no fuera él también, aunque Alexy y yo sabíamos que prefería quedarse en casa con su consola. Cuando subimos al autobús para tomar camino a mi casa, Alexy suspiró.

–Vale, ya. Dímelo. ¿No es broma? Porque te rompo la cara si te ríes de mí.

–Que no es una puta broma, coño. –gruñí.

–Bueno, ya… Digamos que te creo. Entonces, ¿por qué con un hombre? ¿Eres gay? –rio entre divertido y confundido.

–No soy gay. Sólo quiero hacerlo otra v… –callé en seco al notar que mi lengua se movía sola. Mierda.

–¡Ostia! ¿Ya lo has hecho con un hombre?

–Sí… –la verdad la dejé a medias. No era explicable toda la situación que me llevó a hacerlo.

–Qué fuerte… –rio Alexy. –¿Y por qué conmigo y no con él de nuevo?

–Porque… Agh, Alexy, no jodas. –bufé, algo incómodo.

–Es que no me lo creo. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo conmigo?

–¿Y por qué no?

–Bueno… Yo juego rudo, ¿sabes? No quisiera lastimarte. –rio divertido.

–Ya veremos quién lastima a quién. –le reté con la mirada y Alexy sonrió complacido.

Por eso me agrada Alexy. Era un cabrón en el fondo y sabía divertirse, aunque por fuera pareciese alguien "lindo" como le llamaba Lynn. Pobre ilusa…

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, Alexy dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá y silbó.

–¡Eh, tu _depa_ mola! –me dijo con aire divertido, mientras vagaba por la sala y el comedor, hasta llegar a la cocina. –Me pregunto si tu habitación también. –me sonrió con aire jovial y subió las escaleras con paso lento.

Le seguí con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Ah, Alexy era un jodido maricón, pero había sabido cómo hacerme sonreír de esa manera extraña. Cuando llegué a mi pieza, Alexy miraba todo de pies a cabeza. Le miré entretenido desde el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

–Pues sí, mola mucho. –me sonrió. –Entonces… ¿Tu pieza será lo único de lo que puedas fardar? –se rio ligeramente con un tono satírico.

–Ah, cabrón. –reí ligeramente y me acerqué a él, para tumbarlo en la cama.

Al principio me costó algo de trabajo atreverme a besarlo, pero luego me importó una mierda. Si ya lo había hecho con el cuerpo de Nathaniel… qué más daba. Alexy, a decir verdad, parecía que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía; cuando me besaba, lograba morderme los labios y, siendo sinceros, eso me ponía bastante…

Estaba desesperado por hacerlo. Terminamos desnudos al cabo de unos minutos que se fueron volando. Alexy me recostó con brusquedad y se posó sobre mí, sonriendo sínicamente.

–¿Qué esperas? –gruñí, al ver que tomaba su pantalón, que estaba sobre la cama.

–No estarás creyendo que entrarás en seco… –rio y sacó algo de su bolsillo. –Esto. –dijo mostrándome un pequeño frasco negro. –Me hace la vida más fácil. –me sonrió mientras me ponía el lubricante.

Sin pensárselo más, colocó mi pene sobre su esfínter y comenzó a adentrarme en él. Ah, sí… Esa jodida sensación era lo mejor que había sentido… pero había algo diferente. Sí, se sentía de puta madre, pero… el placer psicológico no era tan bueno como lo había sido la primera vez. Quizá por el hecho de que había sentido un morbo bastante estúpido al ver al "delegado Nathaniel" como un completo pasivo… No era lo mismo con Alexy; de él me esperaba que fuera así. Pero aun así me gustó. Alexy parecía tener mucha experiencia... Me preguntaba, ¿con cuántos lo habría hecho ya…? Como no llevaba condón, terminé dentro de él y, cuando terminamos, quedé convencido que de verdad había sido bastante bueno, pero no tan placentero como había deseado.

–De verdad que no era coña… –rio Alexy, mientras me hacía salir de su interior. –Uhm… Vengo en un momento. –me avisó, mientras se dirigía al baño.

–Vale… –le dije con la respiración agitada.

Cuando recuperé el aliento, me limpié con pañuelos que había en mi cómoda. Me quedé sentado un rato, luego de ponerme ropa interior nueva, mirando al suelo. ¿De verdad había estado bien hacer aquello con Alexy? A decir verdad no le veía nada de malo, pero… sentía una jodida espina picándome algo en la mente. Definitivamente no había sido tan bueno como la vez pasada, aunque no entendía qué factor era el causante. Cuando Alexy salió, aun desnudo, comenzó a vestirse con una expresión extraña; le imité, colocándome de nuevo mis prendas.

–Castiel. – me habló Alexy, mientras terminaba de ponerse el pantalón. –¿Lo hiciste conmigo para olvidar a alguien?

–¿Qué? No. –bufé.

–Entonces, ¿por qué esa expresión?

–¿Cuál? Es mi puta expresión de todos los días. –reí con sorna y me acomodé sobre el colchón, recostándome.

–Entonces, ¿lo hiciste para suplantarlo?

Me quedé callado al ver su expresión seria. Pocas veces lo había visto así. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a alguien si no sentía nada por nadie en específico? ¿Cómo iba a suplantar a alguien si no deseaba estar con alguien más…? O… Quizá sí…

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le cuestioné, mientras me sentaba y recargaba mi espalda contra la pared.

–Porque… Yo sí. –me sonrió decaídamente y luego suspiró. –Últimamente me tiro a cualquiera que me lo pida. Soy un estúpido… –me confesó, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

–¿Qué? Oye… ¿No tendrás ninguna enfermedad, verdad? –le pregunté algo alterado, mientras me arrepentía de no haber comprado condones antes de hacerlo con él.

–No, con todos he usado condón. –suspiró. Por un momento me sentí muy cabrón por romper el rumbo de la plática…

–Vale… Eso me tranquiliza… Pero… –intenté regresar al tema sin sonar tan pesado y luego bufé. –¿A quién suplantaste conmigo?

Alexy me miró en blanco, pero luego cambió su expresión a una sonrisa decaída.

–Kentin. –se carcajeó un poco y luego suspiró pesadamente.

–No jodas, ¿el soldado?

–Sí. –soltó con ironía. –Pude enamorarme de cualquiera, ¡pero no! ¡Tuve que ir a enamorarme del chico que ama a Lynn! –rio con algo de frustración y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, a mi lado. –Soy estúpido…

–Eh, si de estúpidos se trata, yo me llevo la medalla de honor. Pero, vamos… Kentin es una presa fácil para ti, ¿no crees?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Como si nunca lo hubieras pensado. –reí. –Ese chico no sabe decir que no. Sólo convéncelo de que "no es gay" y listo. Queda a tu merced. Y puede que lo vuelvas adicto a esto. –le mostré el frasco de lubricante y Alexy rio.

–Bah, no es tan fácil. Tú lo dices así porque eres un cabrón, pero a mí sí me importa lo que sienta Kentin. No quiero sólo sexo con él… –suspiró. –Es decir, sí quiero sexo, ¡mucho sexo…! –rio. –Pero quiero que sienta lo mismo por mí que yo por él, si no, no se siente igual. El sexo sin amor es como cereal sin leche. –rio.

–Qué analogía más profunda, eh. –me burlé de él y Alexy rio.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿O nunca has notado la diferencia entre sexo con y sin amor? No es lo mismo, hombre, te lo digo.

–Vale, esto está muy cursi…

–Sí. –coincidió Alexy. –Creo que yo me voy por donde vine. –me sonrió. –Quedé con Lynn y Rosa de ir a comprar ropa interior para ellas.

–¿Ropa interior…? Cabrón, ¿las vas a ver semi desnudas?

–Bueno, sí… Soy su amigo gay. Sé que no se nota para nada, pero lo soy. –rio a carcajadas y luego tomó sus cosas. –Eh, piensa en lo que te dije. No es bueno suplantar a la gente. Te hace sentir vacío y estúpido. Como la cabeza de Amber. –se burló y, a decir verdad, eso me hizo reír también.

–Como digas, hombre. –le palmé el hombro y sonreí de lado.

–¡Me voy entonces!

–Vale, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

–Qué caballero. –dijo con ironía y luego se despidió de mí con la mano. –Nos vemos.

Pero apenas salió por la puerta de mi habitación, miré hacia al suelo. ¿A qué había venido todo aquello? ¿Que si sabía la diferencia entre sexo con amor y sin amor? Sí, la sabía. Con Debrah era diferente… era mejor. Pero luego, después de ella, vinieron otras cuantas con las que no sentí lo mismo. Y, entonces, pasó lo del accidente con Nathaniel. No es que yo sintiera algo por él más allá de viejos colegas. Ni siquiera podíamos durar más de dos minutos cerca del otro sin insultarnos o maldecirnos. Amor no era, obviamente. Sólo placer, curiosidad y morbo. Pero eso no me daba una explicación concreta de qué había sido lo que me había hecho sentir tan diferente con Alexy. Realmente no debía de importarme, pero sentía algo de… insatisfacción. No sexual, sino diferente, aunque no sabía en qué sentido. Me hastiaba pensar tanto… Fruncí el entrecejo, me rasqué la nuca y me eché sobre el colchón, para dormir un rato. Mala decisión; soñé con Nathaniel debajo de mí…

* * *

_**Les ha gustado? A mi personalmente me fascina la pareja de Castiel y Alexy! Son tan monos y cabrones xD! Pero, obviamente... Este fic es de Castiel y Nathaniel, aunque no creo que sera lo que esperen :a **_

_**En fin! Espero que les haya gustado :3 ! **_


	4. Una buena amistad

**_NKJSANKDJASD_**

**_Bueno, tarde en actualizar porque he estado trabajando desde casa y no he tenido casi nada de tiempo para escribir uwu ~_**

**_Otra cosa, este es el capitulo mas largo! Y posiblemente mas hard que he escrito xD... Porque intente dar muchos detalles y bueno, a ver si les gusta :I _**

* * *

Posiblemente pasaron dos semanas después de que me acosté con Alexy. Nuestra relación era la misma de antes a tener sexo, aunque comenzábamos a desinhibirnos más en cuanto a hablar de ese tema. Ni a él ni a mí nos importaba una mierda y hablábamos de cualquier cosa que se nos cruzara la mente. Armin solía estar pendiente de nuestras conversaciones; no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre su vida sexual, pero igual comentaba alguna anécdota de vez en cuando. Se podría decir que, básicamente, Alexy y yo nos habíamos vuelto un poco más cercanos. Y como era de esperarse de un jodido maricón multicolor, me seguía insistiendo en cierto tema que yo siempre quería evadir.

–Anda, dime. ¡No te cuesta nada! –me dijo, mientras se recargaba en la mesa de la cafetería de la escuela; estábamos en la de la esquina.

–Que no, mierda. –le gruñí, mientras comía la hamburguesa que llevé a la escuela para comer en el receso.

–¡Por favor! No se lo diré a nadie… –hizo un puchero bastante idiota y reí internamente. Se me ocurrió una pequeña idea…

–Vale. Te digo, pero nada cambia entre nosotros.

–¡Sí!

–Kentin…

–¡No me estés jodiendo, Castiel! –gritó muy molesto y gran parte de los demás alumnos que estaban comiendo lo miraron sorprendidos. –A-Ah… –se avergonzó un poco y me miró muy, muy enojado.

–¿Cómo carajo podría haberme tirado al soldadito? Por favor, no está a mi nivel. –me burlé en su cara y Alexy pareció relajarse.

–Eres un hijo de… –bufó. –Ya dime con quién lo hiciste… No le diré a nadie.

–Que no, joder. ¿Acaso eres idiota? Deja de insistir y traga, que está por sonar el timbre.

–¡Bah! Como si te importara llegar tarde a clase… –gruñó disimuladamente y continuó comiendo. –De seguro fue con Nathaniel. –masculló a modo de broma, sin verme. Ni siquiera lo había dicho en serio, pero me tensé un poco.

La hamburguesa que estaba comiendo comenzó a saber mal. Quizá me habían dado náuseas por recordar todo el ajetreo de hacía tres semanas. Cuando sonó el timbre, me fui a clase de Historia Universal y me dormí sobre la paleta de mi escritorio. A la siguiente hora, Literatura, me desperté, pues la profesora no era muy… dulce que digamos. Suficientes reportes tenía; si acumulaba dos más, tendría que limpiar la escuela el fin de semana y yo no estaba para esas estupideces. Pero a media clase, mi estómago empezó a doler. Al principio era sólo una incomodidad; luego, se tornó un ardor nauseabundo imposible de ignorar.

–Profe… –le llamé y ella me miró con duda, por levantar la mano en su clase.

–¿Qué pasa, Castiel?

–Me duele la tripa.

–Puedes soportar a que acabe la clase.

Me quedé callado. No porque quisiera, sino porque me habían dado unas fuertes náuseas y sentía que si hablaba, terminaría vomitando. Pasaron diez minutos y yo sentía que no aguantaría más el dolor.

–Profe. –le volvía llamar y ella me miró con cansancio.

–¿Ahora qué, Castiel?

–Necesito ir a tomar una maldita pastilla para el estómago.

–La clase ya casi termina, Castiel. Espera sólo diez minutos. Falta te hace prestar atención a lo que explico.

–Hija de… –gruñí por lo bajo, pero la "Hija de…" logró escucharme.

–¿Qué acabas de decir…?

–N-Na… Na… –balbuceé, sintiendo unas horribles náuseas.

Y, entonces, lo sentí. Corrí al bote de basura que estaba al frente de la clase, ignorando las preguntas y gritos de la profesora. Vomité dentro del bote. Todo el líquido rojizo y amarillento fue expulsado de mi boca. A la mierda mi dignidad. A la mierda mi imagen. A la mierda mi estómago. A la mierda la "Hija de…". Los que estaban en los pupitres del frente se alejaron bruscamente, haciendo sonidos de asco y sorpresa. Vomité sólo dos veces y, antes de que volviera a hacerlo, miré a la profesora con rabia, que me veía con culpa.

–¿Ya me puedo largar? –gruñí y ella asintió.

Tomé el bote con la mano derecha y salí hecho una furia de ahí. Ni de coña iba a limpiar el bote. Sólo lo dejé disimuladamente en el cubículo del conserje. Fui a la dirección y ahí estaba la directora, haciendo... pues sus cosas de directora.

–¿Ahora qué hiciste, Castiel? –me preguntó con cansancio.

–No hice nada. –gruñí. –Vomité en el salón…

–¿Una infección, quizá? –me preguntó con ojos preocupados. –¿Qué comiste?

–Una hamburguesa.

–¿De cuándo?

–De ayer…

–¡Ay, Castiel! –chistó. –Ven.

La vieja salió de la oficina y la seguí, mientras me sujetaba con fuerza la camiseta en la parte del abdomen. Me ardía… La directora entró a la sala de delegados y la encontramos vacía, obviamente, pues todos estaban en clase. Había dos puertas; una llevaba a un baño, pero la otra era para entrar a un pequeño cuarto con dos camas individuales y un mueble alto con muchos estantes.

–Acuéstate en una de las camas. –me ordenó y, aunque me molestaba su tono de voz autoritario, me recosté lentamente en uno de los colchones.

La directora revisó uno de los cajones y sacó una pequeña caja roja. De ella extrajo un bote más pequeño y de éste, una pastilla blanca que me dio en la mano. En medio de ambas camas había un porta garrafón con uno lleno, además de conos de papel. También me dio un cono de agua y tomé la pastilla.

–Duérmete un rato; el dolor se va a bajar y cuando te vayas, llévate una pastilla para que te la tomes en ocho horas. Es Butilescopolamina.

–Sí. –le agradecí con la mirada y salió rápido del pequeño cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A veces hasta la directora podía ser soportable… Podía dormir con horas justificadas: perfecto. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Tardé menos de cinco minutos en quedarme dormido.

No soñé nada fuera de lo normal… sólo lo que ya era costumbre: sexo gay. Sí, me estaba volviendo un enfermo adicto al sexo que ni siquiera podía tener. Lo había hecho con Alexy pero ninguno de los dos teníamos planeado volver a hacerlo con el otro. No es que no se hubiese sentido bien, sólo… bueno, para qué repetir lo dicho mil veces; no era lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez. Quería morbo…

Me desperté lentamente, bostecé un par de veces y me quedé acostado sobre el colchón, mirando hacia el techo descolorido. El estómago había dejado de dolerme, efectivamente. Las náuseas también habían desaparecido. Quería irme a casa pero, antes de que siquiera me moviera para pararme, escuché la perilla de la puerta comenzar a abrirse; cerré los ojos inmediatamente, fingiendo dormir. No sé por qué hice eso; quizá sólo para evitar contacto con otra persona.

–No me jodas… –escuché una voz conocida. –No… No, que se vaya a la mierda. –chistó por lo bajo y caminó fuera de la diminuta habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

De acuerdo, eso había sido extraño. Escuchar al delegado decir groserías era interesante. Las únicas veces en que le había oído decir altisonantes fueron en circunstancias especiales, como cuando se fracturó la muñeca en clase de deporte y cuando había… cambiado de cuerpo con Lynn… Vaya, realmente nunca decía 'malas palabras' el rubito.

Pronto escuché pasos regresando rápidamente y volví a fingir que dormía. Nathaniel volvió a entrar.

–Tengo que… despertarlo. –escuché su casi inaudible voz, como si estuviera molesto. –Ah, la puta que me parió… –gruñó y tuve que soportar las ganas de reír que me dieron. –Eh, Castiel –me llamó con un fuerte volumen, intentando "despertarme". –Despierta, Castiel. Tengo que irme… –gruñó aún más fuerte, pero seguí fingiendo. –¡Castiel! Hijo de mil putas, despierta… –masculló en voz bajísima, como si no quisiese que nadie ni de broma le escuchase.

–Esa boquita, delegado. –reí y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con Nathaniel realmente sorprendido y molesto.

–¿E-Estabas despierto? Agh, eres un im… idiota… –corrigió su insulto y rodó los ojos. –Son más de las tres de la tarde, ya no hay nadie y quiero irme a casa. Vete; no puede quedar ningún alumno en la sala de delegados –gruñó incómodo.

–Pero si se está muy bien aquí… –bromeé con voz seria y Nathaniel frotó sus sienes con su mano derecha, como si estuviese exasperándose.

–Vete, Castiel… Por favor.

–Vamos, no seas tan educado. ¿Qué pasó con esas palabras tan lindas que decías?

–Soy una persona civilizada y me comunico apropiadamente con los demás. No como tú, guarro mal teñido.

–Eh, si hasta parece que lo dices en serio –sonreí ligeramente. –Vamos, no seas marica y habla como quieras si se te hinchan, que yo no soy tu papi ni la directora.

Nathaniel guardó silencio, mirándome con desconfianza. Suspiró y rodó los ojos de nuevo.

–Lárgate a la mierda. Quiero irme a mi puta casa, si no te molesta. –dijo con sátira y lo miré sonriendo, mientras me ponía de pie.

–Así me gusta, rubito. ¿Ves? No te costaba nada ser tú mismo un ratito.

–¿Yo mismo? Por favor –rio ligeramente, con ironía. –Si fuera yo mismo te asustarías. Ahora, salte, quiero irme a comer algo, ¿vale?

–Espera, espera. No me quiero ir –le sonreí divertido. –No sin antes ver cómo eres tú mismo.

Nathaniel me miró molesto, luego pareció sonrojarse y después bajó la mirada.

–Sólo vete.

–No.

–Te odio…

–No me importa.

El delegado volvió a verme, pero ahora más molesto.

–¡Vete ya! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa! ¡No sé si tú comas o no, pero yo sí y tengo hambre! No he comido nada desde ayer, así que lárgate para que pueda irme.

–De hecho, comí una hamburguesa en la mañana, pero la vomité, así que tengo el estómago vacío –le conté con desinterés, ignorando sus "órdenes". Se me ocurrió algo… Una estupidez. –¿Debería de comerte?

–Deja de joderme y vete ya, Castiel…

–¿Seguro? Porque creo recordar que cuando cambiaste de cuerpo con Lynn, gemiste como una zorra sin escrúpulos mientras te follaba.

Nathaniel abrió la boca cada vez más, mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo y su entrecejo se fruncía. Levantó la mano, quizá para golpearme, quizá para señalarme… Pero no hizo nada y dio media vuelta.

–Me largo.

–¡Eh, eh! –le detuve de un brazo y me miró molesto. –No tan rápido, zorra. –bromeé y, en cambio… recibí un lindo puñetazo en la cara. Ni siquiera así le solté. De hecho, sonreí al sentir un ligero sabor metálico en mi boca…

–¡Eres la mierda más mierda del mundo! –me gritó molesto.

–Huh… –reí ligeramente. –No hay por qué avergonzarse. Es sexo; no tiene nada de raro, ¿no? –le intenté calmar, ocultando lo bien que me lo estaba pasando al ver de nuevo el rostro rojo del delegado lame suelas.

Nathaniel me miró confundido, pero ahora menos alterado. Desvió la mirada y dejó de ejercer fuerza en la muñeca que estaba sosteniéndole.

–Es diferente. El sexo entre dos hombres…

–Es mejor, ¿a que sí? –le pregunté con diversión. Me estaba arriesgando demasiado… Pero el que no arriesga no gana… y yo estaba desesperado por ganar.

El rubito me volvió a ver, pero ahora más perdido que Lysandro en su mundo.

–No sé qué intentas, pero no caeré…

–Vamos, no me dirás que no te gustó, luego de gemir tan fuerte cuando recuperaste tu cuerpo. –le dije con un poco más de seriedad, fingida, obviamente.

–Y-Yo… –balbuceó ligeramente e intentó liberarse de mi amarre en vano –Tú no sabes cómo se sintió. Fue raro… Y no quiero hablar de esto. Vámonos ya, quiero irme a mi casa y comer…

–No, no, delegado –gruñí. –Eso me sonó a que sí te gustó.

–Cállate, mierda…

–Admítelo. Te gustó que te follara. –reí con cierta desesperación. Si a Nathaniel le había gustado… entonces había posibilidad de… repetirlo.

–¡Cállate y vámonos, dije! –gritó molesto e intentó golpearme de nuevo y, de no ser porque me lo esperaba, no hubiera logrado atrapar su otra muñeca.

–¡Sólo dilo, joder! –le grité molesto.

–¡A la mierda, Castiel! ¡Sí me gustó! ¿Contento? –gruñó con el rostro rojo y el entrecejo fruncido.

–Mucho –le sonreí y, sin pensármelo mucho, mordí su cuello, dejándome escuchar un gemido ahogado de su parte.

–Castiel, o… oye… No me digas que a ti también…

–Vale, no te lo digo. –bromeé y seguí mordiendo y chupando su cuello, mientras metía una mano a su camiseta.

–E-Eh… El cuello no. Sin marcas…

–Qué fácil eres, delegado.

–Cállate. Tú también lo quieres… ¿O me vas a decir que no te ponías duro cuando me mirabas?

Ese fue mi turno de sonrojarme a muerte. ¿Nathaniel lo había notado? A la mierda… Y yo que pensaba que era un capullo…

–Pues no sé por qué te diste cuenta. Tenías que estar muy pendiente de mi polla, ¿no?

–Bastante. –rio con sorna y me detuve. A la mierda, Nathaniel también podía ser cabrón a veces…

Me separé de él con agresividad y me miró confundido. Pero esa mirada asustada no duró mucho al ver que cerraba con seguro la puerta. Sus ojos se tornaron diferentes… como si hubieran ganado fuerza y me perforaran con la mirada.

Rápidamente volví a acercármele y, esta vez, por fin le besé. En la boca, para ser más precisos. Nathaniel había puesto sus manos en mi cuello, jalando de vez en cuando mi cabello con fuerza, cosa que de verdad me ponía. A veces también me mordía los labio y arañaba mi espalda por sobre la camiseta. No esperé que fuera él quien me empujase sobre una de las camas; se sentó sobre mí, comenzando a morderme de la misma forma en que yo le había hecho.

–El delegado sumiso se rebela… –reí por lo bajo y Nathaniel me mordió fuerte, haciéndome gemir. Ah, ¿quién necesita dignidad, al fin y al cabo…?

–Te haces el rudo… Y puedo hacerte gemir con sólo una mordida. –se burló ligeramente, con sus ojos dorados brillando.

–Eres un…

Nathaniel sonrió, antes de comenzar a moverse de atrás hacia enfrente, rozando nuestras entrepiernas… Dolía un poco lo apretado de mi pantalón, pero se sentía bien… Comencé a jadear ligeramente al sentirme desesperado. De un momento a otro, Nathaniel se acomodó de forma que pudiera bajarme la ropa interior, para comenzar a chupármela.

–Mierda… eres rápido. –reí de nuevo, sintiendo esas cosquillas placenteras en el glande, producidas por su lengua.

Nathaniel no duró mucho entre mis piernas. Realmente parecía que sólo quería hacerme sufrir. Y, cuando se detuvo, le miré molesto. Se puso de pie y buscó algo en uno de los cajones del mueble.

–¿Qué haces? –gruñí.

–Busco algo…

No pregunté nada más. Nathaniel tomó un frasco semi transparente con contenido amarillento y lo dejó sobre la otra cama, volviendo a lo nuestro. Las mordidas y los chupetones eran ahora más fuertes. Ya sin más ropa que la interior, Nathaniel y yo comenzamos a jadear casi inaudiblemente, notablemente ansiosos… Cuando comencé a bajarle el bóxer, me detuvo y tomó el frasco; colocó un poco del contenido en sus dedos y se acomodó sobre el colchón, a cuatro, luego de hacerme a un lado.

–¿Qué… qué haces? –le pregunté confundido.

Pero no me respondió nada y metió dos de sus dedos con aquella sustancia viscosa a su interior. Miré cómo se dilataba por su cuenta, sintiendo las palpitaciones en mi pene, exigiéndome que hiciera algo o terminaría loco. No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando Nathaniel metió un tercer dedo.

–¿No te… duele? –le cuestioné con duda.

–No… Ya me acostumbré un poco…

–¿Qué? –gruñí.

–Yo solo. –me aclaró con su rostro rojo y suspiré.

–Pervertido.

–Tú también. –me dijo con una sonrisa que correspondí inmediatamente. –Vale… Y-Ya…

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí. –me dijo en un jadeo y, antes de que me acercara a él, se puso de pie. –Acuéstate.

Aunque me tocaba los cojones que me dieran órdenes, por más simples y amables que fueran… debía aceptar que esa nueva faceta de Nathaniel me ponía mucho. Obedecí. Nathaniel se acomodó sobre mí, rozando su esfínter contra mi pene. Ah, el rubio era un cabrón…

–Ya, hazlo. –gruñí.

Nathaniel sonrió ligeramente y tomó mi miembro con su mano derecha para dirigirlo a su entrada y meterme en él… Ah, sí… Aquella sensación era jodidamente buena. Sentía cómo me hundía poco a poco en él hasta que quedé completamente dentro. Entonces, sin ni siquiera darme tiempo de procesar lo que ocurría, comenzó a subir y bajar sobre mí, sosteniéndose de mis piernas para facilitar sus impulsos. Llevé mis manos a su cadera para ayudarlo un poco.

–Y… –le dije con cierta risa. –¿Qué se siente cabalgarme?

–Bah… Me hacen sentir más mis dedos. –me miró con burla y, no sé, una parte de mi orgullo se airó.

–¿Ah, sí…?

Tomé fuerzas de no sé dónde y lo empujé, de modo que mis piernas quedaban debajo de las suyas y mi cuerpo sobre el de Nathaniel. Aumenté el ritmo de las estocadas al ver cómo se relamía los labios y se los mordía de vez en cuando. Yo tampoco podía evitar hacerlo. Nathaniel gemía diferente a Lynn con su cuerpo. Los gemidos y jadeos de Nathaniel eran más… excitantes.

–Eh, delegado… –le llamé entre leves jadeos. –¿Lo has hecho con mujeres?

–Uhm… Sí.

–¿Y se siente mejor meterla o que te la metan? –reí.

–Las dos, pero… me inclino más por la segunda –imitó mi risa y se lamió los labios. –Mierda, Castiel… No puedo creer que estés viéndome… de esta forma.

–¿Por qué…?

–Frente a todos soy… el delegado princip- ¡A-Ah…! Joder… Y, ahora tú me estás… follando, después de escuchar no sé cuántas mierdas salir de mi boca…

–Me siento halagado, señor delegado…

–Esto es interesante porqu- ¡Ah, mierda! Castiel… –gimió con una risa –… Porque todo esto está pasando… gracias a una mierda muy rara… Cuando cambié de cuerpo con Lynn…

–Sí… –le di una estocada fuerte y se relamió los dedos. –He escuchado… de gente que asegura haber cambiado de cuerpos per- ¡A-Ah! Joder… No creí que fuera real…

–También yo… Uhm… –gimió de una forma muy… deliciosa. –Para, quiero otra posición… –me pidió y obedecí inmediatamente, viendo cómo se ponía a cuatro. –Va…

De nuevo lo penetré, pero ahora más lentamente, sintiendo su piel, llegando lo más profundo que pudiera, viendo cómo Nathaniel echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y emitía sonidos sumamente lujuriosos… No se veía para nada parecido a cuando lo había hecho con Lynn. Con ella, el cuerpo de Nathaniel gemía muy agudo y, aunque me gustaba que se moviera de cierta forma, las expresiones que hacía ella no encajaban con Nathaniel. El verdadero Nathaniel estaba sonriendo, lamiéndose y mordiéndose los labios por lo bien que se sentía. Nathaniel era un cabrón en el interior. Como cuando era niño… pero tenía que reprimirse muchas cosas. No sé por qué no lo había pensado antes, pero Nathaniel debía de ser un adicto al sexo o, en su defecto, un reprimido… Como yo.

–¿Te gusta estar a cuatro, rubio? –reí ligeramente. Ah, nunca había reído tanto durante el sexo. Era… divertido.

–Cállate y sé más bestia… –gruñó con impaciencia.

–Como gustes…

Y comencé a acelerar el ritmo y a aumentar la profundidad de las estocadas. Ah, sí, joder. Eso… era lo que buscaba. Nunca en mi vida había tenido sexo tan bueno como ese día… Incluso llegué a gemir, a pesar de siempre reprimirme sonidos… Pero el morbo era un hijo de puta…

–Ah… Hmm… Más fuerte… –escuché a Nathaniel.

–Maricón. –le dije a modo de broma y profundicé las estocadas, recibiendo más gemidos de su parte y, ¿a quién engaño? También gemí más de lo habitual; era inevitable…

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más y su esfínter se contraía de vez en cuando, produciéndome oleadas de placer que me amenazaban con llegar al orgasmo. No iba a soportarlo mucho tiempo y, como no quería quedar como el tío que termina antes que la otra persona, llevé una de mis manos al pene de Nathaniel para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que mis caderas le empujaban hacia adelante, haciéndolo jadear. Nathaniel comenzó a temblar y a agudizar los tonos de sus jadeos, pidiéndome más rápido, diciendo de vez en cuando "_Ahí_" o "_Sí_"… Se notaba que él no iba a durar mucho más y, cuando sentí cómo se retorcía deliciosamente frente a mí y mi mano se humedecía, aceleré el ritmo aún más, llevando ambas manos a la cadera de Nathaniel, con una aun sucia y, por fin, llegando al orgasmo.

Nathaniel se inclinó hacia el colchón, recargando su cabeza contra las sábanas, conmigo aun dentro de él, temblando ligeramente… Su espalda inclinada me dejaba ver cómo las gotas de sudor se escurrían por su piel. Un lobo disfrazado de borrego… Y ese posiblemente había sido el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en la puta vida.

–Sácalo… Antes de que esto se escurra… –jadeó Nathaniel.

Obedecí. Entendí a qué se había referido cuando noté que sus manos estaban manchadas de blanco, evitando que el colchón se salpicase. Me hizo ademanes para que le diese el rollo de toallas de papel que había sobre el mueble y, cuando le di unos pedazos, comenzó a asearse en silencio. Claro, también comenzó a limpiarse allá atrás…

–Se supone que nos odiamos. –me dijo al cabo de un rato, mientras terminaba de ponerme la ropa interior.

–Se supone. –repetí con media sonrisa. –Pero no parecemos muy convincentes.

–Supongo que está de más decirte que no le cuentes esto a nadie…

–Iba a decir lo mismo. –coincidí con él y, de alguna forma, nuestras miradas se cruzaron con complicidad. –Pero me sigues cayendo mal, ¿vale?

–Vale –rio Nathaniel y terminamos de cambiarnos, además de disque tender las sábanas y guardar el bote de vaselina. –Vámonos, que tengo hambre…

–¿No quedaste satisfecho con lo que te di? –bromeé, mientras Nathaniel cerraba la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación.

–No.

–Entonces habrá que repetirlo… –le susurré en la oreja y él me quitó como si fuese un bicho molesto.

–No te vueles. –sonrió con un aire molesto.

–Ya, ya…

Caminamos hacia fuera del edificio, donde se encontraba el guardia de seguridad que sólo se despidió de nosotros con un ademán de mano. Cuando llegamos a la esquina, nos miramos de nuevo.

–Nos vemos. –me dijo Nathaniel y asentí, luego de darle un leve golpe en el hombro, a lo que él sonrió.

Cada quien tomó su camino. Yo a mi solitario departamento, a comer cualquier cosa que me encontrase y a ver la televisión o escuchar música. Mientras Nathaniel se iba a su casa, a fingir algo que no era, a sonreír y a moderarse, a reprimirse y a mentirle a los demás. Él era una persona interesante. O por lo menos lo era para mí; yo sabía desde antes, desde que éramos niños, que él era un cabrón, pero luego cambió y no supe por qué. Era por eso; estaba obligado a reprimirse. Quizá por eso comencé a sentir aversión por él. No me gustaba su lado amable y blando. No, Nathaniel era como yo, pero al revés. Él, bueno, se podría decir que es un hijo de puta que aparenta ser buena persona, pero mentiría, porque no es malo. Sólo… es un cabrón. Y yo, bueno, era un idiota que aparentaba ser un cabrón. Apariencias… Quizá ese día me di cuenta de que no las había entre nosotros. No había necesidad… Porque a mí me gustaba que él fuese un cabrón y él se mofaba de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser yo. No era odio, pero tampoco era amor o alguna estupidez así. Era… amistad, quizá. Una amistad que se basaba en insultos, risas y sexo. En resumen, una buena amistad…

* * *

**_Les gusto? uwu ~ _**  
**_Tarde un rato en escribirlo; en la madrugada hay mas inspiracion ~ _**

**_Por cierto, este es el ultimo capitulo uwu_**

**_Tenia planeado que fuera corto y, milagrosamente, lo he cumplido xD ~_**

**_Quiza despues haga un epilogo o un extra de como le fue a Alexy con Kentin (?) O a Castiel con Nath (?) No lo se, no tengo nada planeado pero por el momento, este es el final de Mono de seda ~_**

**_Para los que no supieron porque el fic se llama Mono de seda, es por el dicho "_****_Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda_****_" _**

**_En fin! Espero que les haya gustado n_n !_**


End file.
